Culpa
by Lucy de Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, por ser incapaz de controlar sus poderes de demonio asesinó de la persona que más ama. Los seres alados juegan una competencia, el humano protegido por un ángel o un demonio que sobreviva va a ganar el juego. ¿Qué pasará cuando el humano que le toca proteger a Ciel sea la reencarnación de su amada prometida? Ciel x Reader
1. Amanecer

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso, lo único que es de mi propiedad es el argumento de la historia. Muchas gracias.

(Y / N): tu nombre.

(H / C): color de cabello.

(E / C): color de ojos.

/Amanecer/

Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fue hace incontables lunas. Conmemoro ese momento y lamento el hecho sucedido, todas las noches. La luna es testigo de que no hay una sola noche en que no recuerde como olía tu brillante cabello o tus ojos que podían hacerme cambiar de opinión en un parpadeo.

_Los gritos y el llanto se escuchaban por toda la mansión Phantomhive. Ahí estaba ella, en un mar de lágrimas y enojo, pero ¿quién era el culpable? Yo, Ciel Phantomhive había desatado una guerra en mi propio estudio. (Y / N), mi bella y amada prometida, con la cual me casaría solo en dentro de un mes lloraba y vociferaba insultos hacia mi persona._

_-¡Cómo pudiste; seis años de amor, tres de compromiso y a un mes de casarnos; ¿no pudiste decirme que tenías un contrato con un demonio y que actualmente eras uno?!- Gritó (Y / N)_

_-Por favor guarda la calma, te juro que intenté decirlo- Dije intentando calmarla._

_Desde que había entrado a mi estudio sin llamar, la mansión estaba formada de lágrimas y gritos. Estaba felizmente comprometido y a punto de casarme con el amor de mi vida, mi amiga de la infancia y mi fiel compañera tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos._

_-¡Me pides que me calme, Ciel eres tú el que siempre dices que tratar no vale nada, eres un mentiroso, un hipócrita!- Gritaba en llanto la muchacha de (H / C)_

_-Juro que tenía planeado decírtelo- Dije intentando justificar mi grave error._

_-¡¿Ah sí, cuándo tenías planeado decírmelo?, ¿En los votos matrimoniales frente al altar?, ¿En la luna de miel en Canadá? O mejor aún ¿Cuándo sea una vieja y usted, señor, siga aparentando 16 años?!- Cuestionaba mi prometida._

_-Tampoco exageres y no grites, no me gusta que griten en mi mansión- Menciono, tomando una postura seria ante lo que sucedía._

_Sus gritos no apaciguaron, y su llanto dejo de ser tan intenso para cambiar a ser una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento._

_-Estoy tan enojada, decepcionada y sobre todo me siento tan engañada durante todos estos años- Susurraba la señorita de orbes (E / C)._

_-Tienes que entender, no había otra manera y lamento que te enteraras de esa forma pero las cosas sucedieron así; no era algo que podía contar como un comentario al azar- Mencioné mientras observaba el suelo; con la cabeza gacha sabiendo que todo esto era mi culpa._

_-¡No puedo creerlo, hace dos noches me jurabas amor eterno, era la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahora soy una estúpida que aún permanece aquí!- Dijo (Y / N)_

_En ese momento ella emprendió el viaje hacia las escaleras, corría por la mansión que tanto conocía. Tardé unos momentos en reaccionar pero cuando la alcance ella ya estaba en los últimos escalones de la escalera principal y cerca de salir por la puerta, que dirigía a una noche cerrada de un bosque perdido en la nada. Pero cuando llegó al final de la escalera, ella volteó su cabellera y dirigió una mirada llena de lágrimas, decepción y miedo._

_-Creo que es un poco tarde para mencionarlo, y lo más irónico de todo esto es que estaba feliz de contártelo; felicidades Conde Ciel Phantomhive vas a ser padre- Dijo mientras se volteaba hacía la puerta principal._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, empece una nueva historia porque vino a mi cabeza (continuare la otra). Si les gusta por favor dejar un comentario o un corazón. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima, bye bye.


	2. Amanecer II

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso, lo único que es de mi propiedad es el argumento de la historia. Muchas gracias.

(Y / N): tu nombre.

(H / C): color de cabello.

(E / C): color de ojos.

_Amanecer II_

_Estaba petrificado en el inicio de la escalera principal. Cuando salí del shock me di cuenta que ella estaba a mitad de la sala a punto de irse por la puerta; entonces sentí como si alguien me susurrara pero no le presté atención. Corrí hacia ella deteniéndola por un fuerte agarre en el brazo._

_-¡Espera, no puedes irte, no hasta que hayamos solucionado todo!- Grité mientras la obligaba a darse la vuelta._

_Yo no era de la clase de personas que levantan la voz pero estaba desesperado, sentía una opresión en mi pecho que me decía que si la dejaba ir todo estaría perdido. Sin embargo eso no era todo, algo extraño que no podía explicar, normalmente llamado sexto sentido, me susurraba que todo saldría mal._

_-¡No me toques, no quiero escucharte!- Gritaba (Y / N) con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-¡Tengo derecho a saber con claridad las cosas porque después de todo es mi hijo el que estás esperando!- Mencioné mientras la obligaba a mirarme._

_-Yo no quiero volver a verte Ciel Phantomhive, es cierto es tu hijo pero jamás volverás a verlo porque no mereces ser el padre de MI hijo; ¡te odio y te aborrezco!- Decía mi prometida._

_Eso me había dolido, prácticamente había sido una estaca en el corazón; sin embargo eso no fue nada a la sensación horrible que estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo. No estaba muy seguro de que era y mucho menos de lo que era capaz de hacer, los escalofríos recorrían mi espina dorsal y el miedo se empezó a apoderar de mi cuerpo; voces que no conocía empezaban a susurrar en mi cabeza. Aquellas voces me ensordecían, prácticamente no podría escuchar nada más, sentí la necesidad de taparme los oídos pero eso no simplificó las cosas; los gritos continuos de mi amada "te odio" "te detesto" "¿cómo pudiste?" fueron acompañados por los gritos de mi mayordomo, Sebastian, "¡Joven Amo tiene que tranquilizarse!" Lo último que escuche de ella fue algo que desgarró lo poco que quedaba de mis lastimeros sentimientos "Nunca te lo perdonaré, lo recordaré hasta en mis próximas vidas; ojalá estuvieras muerto". Sentí que no podía contener lo que recorría mi cuerpo más tiempo, con un fuerte grito desesperado proviniendo de mi garganta y pulmones las luces se apagaron, la habitación se podía sentir el frío que helaba las huesos que antes no estaba y sobre todo el incómodo silencio; los gritos de mi prometida ya no se escuchaban._

_-Sebastian, prende las luces- Dije con la poca voz que me quedaba._

_Cuando las luces se prendieron, sentí como el aliento abandonaba mi cuerpo; tirada en el suelo helado estaba (Y / N). Cuando reaccioné me acerqué corriendo hacia mi prometida mientras gritaba su nombre; me arrodillé en el suelo y la puse entre mis brazos. Frío era poco, estaba helada, su piel estaba pálida como la de un enfermo, sus ojos estaban cerrados como una tumba, sus hermosos cabellos estaban opacos como el ébano pero lo más importante es que su ritmo cardiaco había descendido a cero; su corazón había dejado de latir._

_-Sebastian, ¿qué sucedió?- Pregunté con un hilo de voz._

_-Joven amo, antes que nada debe mantener la calma y tranquilizarse- Decía Sebastian mientras retrocedía como si hubiera visto un monstro._

_-Ella murió de la nada, ¡¿por qué está muerta, por qué no la salvas?¡- Grité mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos._

_- Joven amo, técnicamente usted la mató- Dijo mi mayordomo endiablado._

_Me quede helado, pasé una vez más la mano por sus ojos y después por su corazón; estaba muerta. El miedo y la tristeza invadieron mi cuerpo, las lágrimas que derramaban mis ojos manchaban su hermoso vestido._

_-Daría lo que fuera para que estuvieras aquí, para que nada de todo esto hubiera pasado, que me dijeras que no me odias, que no quieres verme muerto, que me des la familia feliz que no pude tener, tener ese hijo nuestro; dime, te suplico, te imploro, que digas que yo no te maté y por favor perdóname- Susurraba mientras me refregaba contra su inerte cuerpo, esperando que entrelazara sus delgados y bellos dedos con mi grisáceo cabello. _

_Cuando ya no pude más y rompí en llanto, el suelo empezó a teñirse de una especie de hielo o cristal negro; que subió por las paredes, apagando las luces y apareciendo nuevamente ese frío helado que cala los huesos. Las voces aparecieron una vez más pero esta vez eran bien claras, decían, a mis oídos, palabras tentadoras y deseos que mi cerebro anhelaba aceptar._

_Deseperado gritaba y lloraba pero cuando creía que no podía más, una mano se apoyo en mi hombro haciendo que las voces desaparecieran y que el frío que estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo se fuera de la misma manera de la cual vino._

_-Llorar no curará tus pecados, no creí que después de tantos años vería a otro demonio de oscuridad con vida- Dijo aquella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos como rubíes._

_Hace tres años que era un demonio pero no me interesaba en lo más mínimo nada de todo eso, pero había algo de lo cual era consiente; Dark la reina de los demonios, que junto a su hermana, formaron todo lo que vemos ahora._

_-No llores pequeño, hay cosas que suceden por alguna razón, a parte no eres completamente culpable de tu crimen; yo te enseñaré a que esto nunca más vuelva a pasar- Dijo su majestad._

_-¿Qué haré a partir de ahora?- Dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con los puños de mi ropa._

_-Debes ser fuerte y aprender a controlar lo que corre por tus venas . . ._

_-¿Ella renacerá, no?- Mi última esperanza era su resurrección._

_-Oh, querido, no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, las almas tardan años, décadas, siglos o más en renacer._

Ese día está grabado en mi memoria, sin embargo hace ciento veintitrés años de aquello y nunca la he vuelto a ver. Actualmente paso las noches, en las que no vago en busca de almas, en la casa de Sebastian en el mundo demoníaco; ahí están mi mayordomo con su esposa Alice, la cual actualmente está esperando un hijo, y Rousse, la hermana pequeña de Sebastian. Soy el protegido y aprendiz de su majestad Dark, después de todo ser un demonio de oscuridad no es algo fácil.

Los demonios de oscuridad son una especie muy rara de estos seres, la oscuridad es un ánima que existe en cualquier lugar donde no pueda llegar la luz. Los demonios de oscuridad somos un cuerpo que tiene la capacidad de controlarla, sin embargo la oscuridad no posee cuerpo por lo tanto si un demonio se deja llevar por sus sentimientos o emociones fuertes, esta puede liberarse y hacer estragos como los de aquella noche. Mi especie es muy rara y el único que había logrado controlarla además de su majestad aparentemente soy yo. Asimismo el mundo mágico tiene sus reglas, somos gobernados por dos reinas Light, el arcángel que representa al sol y a la luz, después Dark, el demonio mayor que representa a la luna y a la oscuridad. También hay una mesa redonda que está compuesta por cinco integrantes más que son el consejo que votan que decisión es mejor. Actualmente uno de los integrantes de la mesa redonda ha muerto y será remplazado por alguno de los 17 ángeles o demonios que ganen este juego de supervivencia. Esto consiste en que cada ser alado, ángel o demonio, proteja a el humano que se le ha asignado y el último humano que sobreviva ganará el juego; el ser alado conseguirá un puesto único como es el de pertenecer a la mesa redonda y al humano se le concederá un único deseo, que puede ser cualquier cosa menos un deseo que implique tener más deseos.

Mientras pienso todo esto, estoy contra un árbol del mundo humano esperando que mi protegido salga de su casa. En este momento veo dos chicas saliendo de la misma vivienda, puedo sentir que alguna de las dos será la desafortunada de participar en la masacre. Pero un olor familiar inunda mi olfato y una brillante cabellera (H/ C) llama mi atención. En ese momento una muchacha extremadamente familiar se da la vuelta y logro distinguirla; tenía frente a mí a la reencarnación de mi amada y al humano que debo proteger.

* * *

Hola de nuevo !, gracias por los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron, me dan muchos incentivos a seguir escribiendo. Espero que esta segunda parte les guste, se que puede parecer un tanto melodramático pero ¿qué es una historia sin un conflicto o un momento lagrimoso ?. Con respecto a un comentario que me hicieron, entiendo que tiene que se relatado desde nuestro punto de vista pero esto es una especie de introducción que me parecía que quedaba mejor si era relatada por Ciel. Por favor dejen comentarios y les agradezco mucho que lean.  
Muchas gracias a todos por todo y nos vemos la próxima. Bye Bye ! :)


	3. Un nuevo comiezo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso, lo único que es de mi propiedad es el argumento de la historia. Muchas gracias.

(Y / N): tu nombre.

(H / C): color de cabello.

(E / C): color de ojos.

(F / N): nombre de tu amigo.

Un nuevo comienzo.

_Estoy corriendo por la nada, literalmente, un lugar completamente oscuro en el cual lo único que logro observar es a mí misma y a las horribles escenas que me atormentan. Quiero saber qué sucede, no quiero vivir en la ignorancia, aunque sea no esta vez. El horrible sentimiento de inseguridad, miedo, tristeza junto con la sensación de ignorancia recorren mi cuerpo, siento como si un secreto siempre se me hubiera sido ocultado hace demasiados años atrás, en una época y lugar que desconozco. Las personas que quiero acaban de ser asesinadas junto enfrente de mis ojos, un chico con sus hermosos ojos, uno azul zafiro y otro como un rubí, que mientras devora una manzana roja, como uno de sus orbes, me observa con una daga oculta detrás de su espalda. Actualmente corro por el miedo, por culpa del miedo y con miedo, sin embargo me detengo en seco delante de un espejo tan negro como el lugar en el cual estoy, un farol se prende, me ilumina e ilumina mi reflejo. Retrocedo exaltada al notar que no soy yo la que se refleja. La persona del otro lado del cristal posee un vestido muy pomposo del siglo XIX, un hermoso collar en forma de corazón; sin embargo no puedo ver su cara. Me asusto al ver que apoya sus manos ensangrentadas contra el cristal dejándolas marcadas, y con su propia sangre escribe "El peligro está a la vuelta de la esquina"._

Me despierto con el horrible sonar del despertador; era simplemente un sueño pero no es la primera vez que lo he vivido, suelo soñar esa pesadilla desde hace más de un año y siempre me despierto exaltada. Revuelvo mi (H / L) cabello (H / C) y froto un poco mis ojos antes de caer en la dura realidad en que es tarde para ir al colegio. El uniforme del colegio consiste en un jersey gris, una pollera gris con escocés rojo, corbata roja, camisa blanca, medias grises y mocasines negros. Mi nombre es (Y / N), asisto actualmente a primer año de secundaria alta y muchos dirán que mi vida carece de emoción pero yo amo mi familia común, con mi vida común, con mi escuela común, amigos comunes, notas comunes, bueno en sí mi vida normal de una adolecente. Bajo rápido las escaleras y saludo a mi madre con un gran abrazo, soy la nena mimada de la familia y amo serlo; todos en mi familia son muy unidos y estoy muy feliz de pertenecer aquí.

Con el sonar del timbre termino de armar mi mochila y mi madre atiende la puerta, es (F / N) como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días (Y / N), ¿Lista para nuestro primer día de colegio?-Dice (F / N)

-Por supuesto que estoy lista, este es mi primer día en la preparatoria y no quiero desperdiciar ni un solo momento-Digo mientras emprendemos el camino hacia el colegio.

Mi vida ha sido así de normal desde que tengo memoria, y no creo ni quiero que cambie; sin embargo ese horrible sueño parece ser un mal presagio desde hace un más de un año.

-(F / N), he tenido ese horrible sueño de vuelta-Menciono mientras caminamos.

-Eso te está haciendo daño y lo digo en serio-Dice mi mejor amiga.

-Pero esta vez me he quedado hasta el final, puede leer lo que la mujer del otro lado del espejo ha escrito-Digo mientras la observo.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?-Pregunta (F / N)

-"El peligro está a la vuelta de la esquina", si va a darme pistas que me de pistas concretas que no entre en metáforas-Digo mientras damos la vuelta a la calle.

Mientras doblamos la vereda, puedo observar en el árbol de la otra cuadra un chico con hermosos ojos azules y todo vestido de negro apoyado en él.

-(F / N), ¿te suena conocido ese chico? Y si no es así ¿No crees que se ve un tanto sospechoso?-Susurro mientras las dos lo observamos detenidamente.

-¿Qué importa que sea de acá o no?, es re lindo y eso es lo que importa- Me susurra al odio mi mejor amiga.

Ese chico me suena familiar pero no logro saber de dónde, él me observa muy detenidamente y un tanto sorprendido también. Nunca lo he visto en Londres, y tampoco por el barrio; me pregunto de dónde será o qué hace por acá.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo o estás perdido?-Menciono mientras aparentemente lo saco de su transe.

Me limito a observar sus hermosos ojos azules como la noche mientras lo veo retirarse del lugar. Sin embargo puedo notar su mirada puesta en mí aunque se haya ido.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas y sin contratiempos, estoy volviendo a ver a todos los compañeros que no puede ver durante el verano. Las clases terminan y debo ir a comprar algo al lugar más cercano que por lástima es el shopping que a estas horas suele estar lleno de gente.

-Nos vemos (Y / N), lamento no poder acompañarte a comprar un regalo para Valentina- Dice (F / N) mientras se va para el lado contrario.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos más tarde- Dije mientras me dirigía al centro.

Cuando llego al shopping puedo observar la cantidad de gente que hay, es un lugar infernal. Estoy en uno de los últimos pisos, el edificio posee alrededor de diez pisos. Mientras observo los locales en busca de algo para mi compañera de clase escucho a una mujer gritar, después de eso mis oídos dolieron y no podía escuchar nada. Observo a la gente correr desesperada, intento unirme pero los más grandes me dejan afuera; el miedo recorre mi espina dorsal. Intento huir pero me han dejado encerrada, tengo miedo, pero veo la escalera que da a la terraza del lugar; en mi última oportunidad. En el camino otra explosión remueve el piso y hace caer parte de las construcciones, los niños lloran encima de sus madres mientras ellas los intentan tranquilizar; subo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo pero otra explosión me golpea contra la pared. Llego a la terraza, pero todo es tan repentino que los bomberos aún no han llegado, puedo ver el edificio estallando y la gente lastimada; otra explosión remueve el piso de la terraza, me hace golpearme contra el barandal y por la inercia caigo. Caigo hacia el vacío, tengo miedo de morir y estoy viendo mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos; lloro, las lágrimas de impotencia caen por mis ojos, decido cerrar mis ojos pera esperar una muerte no tan dolorosa.

Pero el frio y duro impacto nunca llega, todo lo contrario me encuentro en algo mullido y caliente que conforta; si esto es el cielo déjenme decir que tiene un olor encantador.

-Huele muy bien-Digo mientras me abrazo a ese cielo tan encantador.

-¿Así que huelo rico? Pequeña pervertida-Dice una voz masculina.

Abro los ojos topándome con el chico que estaba contra el árbol hoy a la mañana, los colores suben a mi cara al darme cuenta lo que acabo de hacer.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna pervertida! ¿A parte como es exactamente un pervertido?-Digo mientras me bajo de sus brazos que me llevaban como una princesa.

-¿Quieres saber cómo es un pervertido?, un pervertido es aquel que te abraza y te susurra lo bien que hueles-Dice ese chico de hermosos ojos azules.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!-Grito sonrojada ante su comentario.

-Soy nada menos quien te salvo la vida-Dice un una sonrisa socarrona el joven de cabellos grisáceos.

Lo observo desafiante a los ojos, esperando que se disculpe por su mal comportamiento. Pero en ese momento el suspira resignado mientras cierra sus ojos y toma mi mano derecha.

-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo; es un placer conocerla soy Ciel Phantomhive, Lady-Dice el extraño chico.

* * *

Hola de nuevo ! ¿Cómo han estado? yo bien y he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Estoy muy feliz por todos sus comentarios y les estaré eternamente agradecida por leer. Espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como los anteriores, como yo disfrute haciéndolo o incluso más. Si les gusto lo historia por favor dejen un comentario o un corazón, estaré muy feliz; también si quieren pueden leer alguna de mis otras historias.

Muchas gracias por leer y mucho más, Bye Bye ! :)


End file.
